


【MGS/合金装备】与神同行（Ocelot/VS/Big Boss）

by Death_Stranding



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear, 合金装备
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 他的人生就仿佛是那个被揉皱撕碎的早上，没什么是自己的，也没什么是真实的，可梦里那足以令人交付身心的倾慕仍未退却。那是对另一人迫切的追随与渴望，这种情绪以一种极其固执的方式留在了他体内，贯穿始终，经久不散。教徒的技巧，在于相信。
Relationships: Big Boss & Ocelot (Metal Gear), Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Big Boss/Ocelot/Venom Snake, Big Boss/Venom Snake, Ocelot/Big Boss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【MGS/合金装备】与神同行（Ocelot/VS/Big Boss）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC 
> 
> 时间线不明（大概是VB回忆起了自己的身份，因为种种原因跑去见了Boss一面），意义也不明
> 
> 人人都爱Big Boss
> 
> 我幻想中的片段
> 
> 我仍然爱他们  
> （春天之后可能会再细致的修改一次  
> 对不起呜呜呜呜我没写好呜呜呜呜

他始终能感觉到“他”的存在。

“他”在他身体里，在最深处的思想里，“他”投下一片阴影，荫蔽之中，是他的故土。

他不记得“他”是谁，他追逐着虚幻想念，如芝加哥实验室里的那只牡蛎［1］，仍回应着关于过往的，不真实的感召。

大教堂繁复的玫瑰花窗投印出的一片绚烂绮丽不似人间，清晰无比的切割出了苦难与救赎的距离。

他咽下一声叹息，踩过污秽的大理石，穿过信徒的长椅，绕过空荡荡十字架与被灼烧过的祭台，最终步入黑暗的长廊，陈旧的木料与崭新的熏香共生于窄小而向上延伸的通道，幽暗的微光从缝隙中隐秘的渗出。

这是战争的第三个星期，无数人僵持在这个冷而散漫的冬季，绵延不绝的嚎叫、枪械与空荡荡的弹壳一起挤在这座城市，哪怕是清晨片刻的安定，也散落出一种摄人的死寂。

哪个更令他的心脏感到沉重？一群人摇摇欲坠的安危，或是被迫停滞于此的一个人。

“他”。

他被迫征用自己的记忆，在断续的认知中试图捞起回忆，希望想起自己遗忘了什么。

什么都没有。

一种酸涩感开始在他的内部躯体里蔓延，他只记得海上金灿灿的阳光里掺杂着那人目光中透亮的蓝，只记得一个不曾转身向自己的背影。

他还记得消毒水的味道，记得不断把自己拉起的双手，滴落的汗水，与泪。

当然，他还记得百合。

他试图想起更多，想起除了罪恶惩罚与复仇之外的战斗的理由，或是那些美好而浪漫的理想，极多的感受掠过了他的身体，又极快地消逝于虚无，最终留给他的，只有深彻、昏暗的平静。

有那么一刻，他甚至质疑起自己是谁，太多人对他保持忠诚又选择缄默——他同他们一起缄默。

庞大的旧日钟楼仍忠诚地执行着进行着自己的使命，即使年久失修，仍至死不渝地行走向前，缓慢而持久的机械音填充在心跳，与脚步声之间，让流逝的每一份秒都显得无比隆重而磅礴。

回忆总有尽头，“Snake”总要背负着那些刻满伤痕的时间不断前行。

“Snake.”

他的身躯仍然健壮，他的信念仍然崭新，或许沉重的，只有遗落在时光里的古钟。

至暗之后的光明总是出现得惊人直白，教堂顶端的最后一扇窗突兀的矗立于天际，在冬日里盛大而辉煌如一片燃烧的白焰，不过是玻璃与光影的把戏。

曾有人建立高塔，妄同天语，妄图拯救，妄图让神明的诺言确信无疑，最终却唯有叛乱被永世铭记[2]。

神明不同信仰，他们不会坍塌，不会陨落；他们只是更迭，且习惯性地保持永恒。

他得到了一个名词，“Snake”，意识到这个名字与其说是自称，更像是，在呼唤另一个人。

他想起自己年轻时曾在一个海上基地接受秘密训练，那个恍若神明般的教官只执意让自己叫他“Snake”。

Snake教了他很多，他教他保命，教他求生，他披着一层厚重的光辉。  
……

本该连贯的场景破碎又残缺，空气冷冽，滚入肺中却开始沸腾，相当浅淡的烟草味绕上了他的感官，模糊不清却扣人心弦。

两份记忆争夺着他的意识，回忆宛若战场，多个零散的片段从容自洽又相互厮杀，最终被编造成一个完美到掩盖了所有真相的故事，于是对于过去的概念变成了某种陈述。

大量的情绪终于冲破他平静的躯体，他颤抖，喘息，眼中沉沉坠下液体，毫无缘由。

没有来处的人，无法谈及自己的归处，而出现在最终点，最高处的Ocelot，以平静包装无可挽回的严厉口吻，对他落下判决：

“你不该在这。”

他面对着一片空白，一片无力，一片悔恨与茫茫的虚无，听见自己说，“我一直想知道。”

“你是怎么做到装作认不清我们的。”

他感受着炽热的火光，漫天的枪响与不绝于耳的崩塌。

“你的价值只在于你自己。”

“你是自由的，你不必为我战斗。”

Snake对他说，“无界之军是一种理想，一个象征，象征会破灭，信念不会。

为你们的信念战斗，为自己而活。”

为自己而活。

低吟浅颂在他们脚下悄然攀升起，长长的祷词汇聚成掺杂着恐惧的希望，教徒们讲述着神圣的誓言，而他们的神明置若罔闻。

Snake教了他很多，他告诫他在战争中荣誉与性命可以选择，他告诉他他可以成为一个好人，Venom还记得自己躺在烈日下的甲板上，目睹着对方披着一层厚重的光辉，任由自己的思绪走向遥远的未来，他执意坚信多年之后，自己可以同他身边浅色的俄国一样，傲慢地将忠诚与凝视分毫不差地传授给新人。

他本可以将这一切刻进生命，然后带进坟墓，让只言片语间一点零星的提及成为自己的墓志铭。

Snake教了他很多，却唯独忘了教他如何接受神明背弃，漠视信念崩塌。

“我不能。”

左轮的声音抵着他眉骨响起，冰冷的枪管散去了那些被本不该被记起的热烈而柔软的印象，沉寂而神圣的氛围巍然不动，阶梯上的俄罗斯人执着抢，保持着裁决姿态，倨傲且淡漠，冷酷无情的漂亮。

“我跟你不一样。”

Ocelot总是少有的，令人羡慕的存在，莫测高深的多面间谍居然有着不可多得的坦荡，他们共享着尽这个身份所能给予的一切与无关身份的信任，而Venom则有另一种幸运。

他幸运到可以触碰，可以目睹，他过他的身体，触碰过他的伤口，他甚至触碰过他的一半荣光；他目睹过多少人在他身边来来往往，目睹过人们期待着他偶尔望向自己的模样，他也曾是那其中一员，直到他见证。

直到他见证神明垂死，天堂陨落，失去信念的游魂走过空荡荡人间，他甚至有机会体验，体验那些蕴藏着时光中的情感。

但Ocelot最终没能做到这一步，他拒绝交出所有举足轻重，奠定情感的部分，或者只是因为再难有人可以比Venom更清晰的得知自己与传奇之间的距离。

不论记忆如何混乱，他都不曾在梦中混淆自己，与另一只蛇。

另一只蛇，真正的Boss，他最终也未能遗忘。

自从叛乱，自从分崩离析，自从流离失所，不再有人试图建造通天高塔，人类学会了谦卑，习得了确信无疑的相信，放弃了质疑。

“信徒终会遇到自己的信仰，我的记忆不属于任何一个你所知的身份，在所有信息中，我只挑选应当得知的。”

伴随着人间永不消逝的交火与屠杀，教堂沉沉地喘息，灰烬猛烈的向下坠落，古老的建筑自深处震颤，仿佛远古巨兽穿越时空发出的一声咆哮。[2]

“I guess you are not the Big Boss we hoping for after all. [3]”

壁画剥落，油漆褪色，万物枯萎。

轰鸣、震颤与半路夭折的疼痛，他挣扎着清醒，看见严丝合缝的基地屋顶下悬着一杯咖啡。

在梦中执枪的手端起咖啡也依旧平稳，Venom转头，Ocelot坐在他附近的椅子上，一双眼睛像极了猫科动物在暗中盈盈发亮。

“你做了个梦，Boss.”

他翻身坐起来，脖颈连接着脊椎牵扯出一阵酸痛，花了一点时间反应Ocelot为什么会出现在自己房间并最终在大片大片白色的提醒下想起这里实际是医务室。

更早些的时候他们收到了一份任务委托，相当简单的情报收集任务却被异常坚决地塞到了他身上，他在早晨时出发，基地里的一切有条不紊地运转着让他有种安心感。

这种感觉一直持续到任务结束，任务本身毫无危险，只是在返回时他们忽然被告知任务区域发生了生化泄漏，为了确保“Boss”的安全，他不得不被医学观察二十四个小时。

“梦见了什么故事？”

“圣经故事。”

Venom接过执着放在他眼前的咖啡，暗色的液体灌入口腔，苦涩之后唯有香醇，他稍稍回复了一点清醒，从紧绷而激烈的情绪立脱离有一种疲惫而沉痛的放松，几乎是习惯性地，他试图回忆起出发那天早上的所有状况。

只有一片干巴巴的空白。

“巴别塔之类的事情。”他回答，盯着手中温度恰好，被适时塞到手中的咖啡，忽然感到了一阵悲伤，“不怎么真实。”

他的正常生活，他的人生就仿佛是那个被揉皱撕碎的早上，没什么是自己的，也没什么是真实的，可梦里那足以令人令人交付身心的倾慕仍未退却，对另一人迫切的追随与追寻，以极其固执的方式留在他体内，贯穿始终，经久不散。

“教徒的技巧在于相信，Boss.”

“我只愤怒他不告而别。”

人做信徒，各有执念，只是少有人能做到这个地步，被剥夺自我占据神龛，自赴危险，只为保全那份传说。

“我们失去了一切，我却只愤怒他不告而别。”

“我明白。”

“你从来都不。”

Venom抚平了自己的心跳，听见自己冰冷的声音，“他没有背弃你。”

“我失去了他十年。”

Ocelot盯着他，相比起情绪激烈，他更像是在克制着某种傲慢。

这是一场古老的故事，在天国的阶梯前，他们审视神明，背弃上帝，投入负罪者的胸怀。

而早在命运之前，Ocelot就已经决定了爱他。

Snake穿过稠密的信徒、异教徒、伤员、平民、士兵，他自问自己是否有如此伟大，是否能被颂成那样的传奇。最初，人类只期待一个美好结局，而问询与之质疑的结果，是不得善终。

他走出教堂，白鸽掠过教堂塔顶，钟声响了十三下。

“你可以见他，但在那之后，你甚至不会记得发生了什么，我不认为……”

“It won't take too long.”

他穿越战争，远赴险阻，只为不会记得的一面。

Venom抬头，望见了那个男人，那个与他分享了生与命运的男人，他仍然光洁，他在钟楼俯瞰，凝视着战争，与身边缭绕不去的烟火。

在最终的终结，流逝会被译为时间，改变会被称为命运，他们之间，终有一见。

“Boss.”

［1］芝加哥没有海，但是从海里被捞到芝加哥实验室的牡蛎仍会根据气压变化推测芝加哥海水的潮汐时间，并以此开合起居。

他们想象着一片地球上不曾存在的海，在那里会有潮起潮落，而它们随着海的节律而开合。

［2］巴别塔的故事

［3］游戏内置语音

各位新年好运~ ——

**Author's Note:**

> 由于这个圈子冷的有点时间静止的味道
> 
> 以至于我这个思维有点脱缰
> 
> 我想写个galgame的游戏背景就已经是非常胆大妄为的扯淡了（虽然但是，有一说一，真挺有意思的，危险关系EVA,忠犬副手kaz,粉切黑系Paz，年下系VS,还有TB,Ocelot，开隐藏都够了(行了行了可以了，你闭嘴）
> 
> 我在昨天半夜还脑出一部ABO双A剧情就离谱
> 
> 就VS因为伪装Boss连Boss的信息素都伪装了，本来山猫觉得俩都是A,VS应该没事吧，结果因为这样那样的原因VS他就发情了
> 
> 我本来打算一边哭唧唧一边发情的，但是算了，这个人概念已经很扯淡了，人设不能真往少女系去
> 
> 但是有一说一，这个（我x我自己）的概念本身就不那么正经
> 
> 就在我以为我觉得这应该是我能编出的极限了，我没想到我半夜快睡着了还能再冒个想法：
> 
> （要不然让山猫过来处理下这个烂摊子？）
> 
> 我想象了一下这个场景：VS，顶着一张BB的脸，因为BB的信息素，发情了，正在努力抵抗身为A这样那样的本能，山猫跑过来，贴着他的嘴唇低语，“你想要接吻吗，Boss.”（替身更要来了吗？！！！）
> 
> 然后吧唧一针吧唧一针吧唧一针给VS灌抑制剂（终于还是逃过了替身梗
> 
> 然后我又想，山猫不是给自己催眠了，他……
> 
> 觉得我不能再想下去了，果断睡觉了
> 
> （………这样好吗，这样不好，这合理吗，这不合理，我想看吗
> 
> 我想………
> 
> 我有罪


End file.
